Feelings
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: To perceive a state of mind or a condition of body [Sequel to Prick me and I bleed]: its finally Fillmore and Ingrids wedding, but something isn't right with Ingrid, for some reason she can't be happy, even on her wedding day.


Hello everybody, I'm back with the sequel to my Prick me and I bleed story...other then that I really don't have much more to say.

* * *

Feelings 

_Summery: to perceive a state of mind or a condition of body (Sequel to Prick me and I bleed); its finally Fillmore and Ingrids wedding, but something isn't right with Ingrid, for some reason she can't be happy, even on her wedding day._

_--_

She was sure everyone was looking for her by now, an excuse to go to the bathroom wouldn't last very today was supposed to be a very special day her wedding day, however, it didn't seem to matter anymore. She sat on the roof alone as the clouds that were now starting to grow dark gray in color seemed to be circling overhead.

Everything seemed almost open to her as she sat on the roof in her wedding dress, soon to be married and yet she couldn't bring a smile to her face that she was suppose to be feeling. _Happy, _every bride should have this feeling on their wedding day and yet she couldn't bring her self to feel it. It's not that she wasn't _happy_ that she was marring the man she loved and wanted to be with for the rest of her life yet…her thoughts trailed off as she sighed looking down upon the street.

She could hear the sounds of cars on the busy street below and the conversation that people were having with one another and her father as they made their way into the church were echoing up to her trying to act almost like a reassurance to her, however, she couldn't hide that she wasn't all there today.

_Stress_, it was a simple feeling, a simple word to describe so much of her life; what a living hell that whole year in high school was and she never fully recovered. Sure everything thought that the theory was going well and she had began to be able to talk about what happened to everyone including her father. However, something just weren't enough. _Stress_ wasn't something she handled easily anymore. She had every right to feel that way she did, especially today of all days; everything seemed to building up inside her.

That's when she pulled it out. A single white cigarette sat in her hand along with a tiny lighter. She swore that she had kicked the habit years ago; it had almost caused her own destruction and the destruction of her relationship with the man that she loved. It was the cause of her downfall in her life and yet as she glanced at the small little white object in her hand and couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from it. Something was drawing her in. Despite the fact that she didn't even seem to want it anymore; yet she couldn't toss it away. She couldn't.

She didn't even noticed the should of the door opening to the roof of the church or the footsteps that approach her as she sat there almost lost in the trance of this little white object. However, a voice caught her attention and she attempted to hide the object of her fascination in silent _shame_.

"You promised me." Came his voice and she looked up to her husband to be face small tears were starting to roll down her face softly.

She did her best to wipe away her tears without smudging her make up as a softly almost squeaking voice escaped her lips.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I'd rather have bad luck then a wife that's going to send her life right back to the hell I worked so hard to save her from." He replied walking over and giving her a softly hug. She whimpered softly in his arms almost afraid that if he let go she'd fall into her weakness again. She clung onto the arms of his jacket as he continued to hug her praying that his arms would keep her safe.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked softly when she pulled away drawing her attention his face. She could see concern written all over his face and she couldn't help but feel another feeling wash over her. _Guilt_.

She pulled away from his soft hold on her and walked over to the roof of the church looking down. She couldn't form any words as she felt not only _panic _wash over her but _regret _as well.

"Why does it matter." came her voice softly however didn't' go unnoticed by his ears as he noticed his bride to be scooting closer to the edge. "I'm noting."

"How can you say that?" he replied "How can't you know that you mean more to me then life itself. I love you."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't love something as useless as me."

"You're not thinking straight." He replied trying to grab a hold of the girl but she flinched away from him and quickly making her way to the edge. "I love you, but I don't want to hurt you anymore." She replied her own tears starting to form at her eyes as she noticed herself getting closer to the edge. She wasn't in control of her body. Her emotions were taking over and it seemed like they were winning.

The thoughts of suicide never cross her mind as she stood on that ledge tiny water droplets starting to hit her face from the clouds that were above but she couldn't deny the fact that she was dangerously close to the edge of the building. Her hair blew softly in the wind and he couldn't help but feel his voice catch in the back of his throat.

The next few seconds happened in a flash, she felt her knees almost lock in front of her and her body collapse; however, she wasn't falling forward. Her body felt limply into the waiting arms of her husband that caught her within a second and cradled her gently in his arms. He loved her so much and now he had his own feeling start to wash over him as he held his bride gently in his arms. _Relief_

Water poured from the heaven above as he stood on the roof, her limp body in his arms and he couldn't help but want to cry along with them. Everything was suppose to be perfect, but even after Celia's death the woman still haunted her, teasing her and causing her to be miserable on her wedding day. He hated her for it.

"Fillmore?" came a voice from behind him and he turned around and noticed Tehama Ingrid's maid of honor standing there in the doorway. When she noticed Ingrid's limp body in his arms she gasped rushing over and reliving the boy of the girl's weight, which he hadn't noticed till she had been removed from his arms.

"We might have to cancel the wedding." Came Tehama short reply but he shook his head.

"She'll be fine." He replied softly running his hand across her cold face that was now stained with tears and water from the rain. Her dress was soaked, both of them were soaked but nothing matter other then her. "Just make sure she gets warm."

Tehama didn't say anything just took the girl back inside the church, Fillmore however, stated on the roof. The small cigarette and lighter that Ingrid tried to hide from him was laying a couple feet away; he walked over to it and with one quick movement picked both of them up. Surveying the object for a moment he sighed.

"How could something so small cause so many problems." He cradled the lighter and the cigarette in his hand for a moment longer and then chucked them as hard as he could. He heard them land in an ally a couple yards away and he nodded with a feeling of _satisfaction_. Not saying another word he proceeded into the church to explain why the wedding would be delayed.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now, I do have another story coming but its going to be a little while. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review ok:) 


End file.
